Joe Kicks
Joe Kicks '''is a famous singer and rapper and a friend of Daryl Ortega. He is the second love interest in Daryl's route and was mentioned by Daryl himself between Matt's route and his main story route when he plays most of his hip-hop songs within his parties at his villa or driving in his Lamborghini. He is the first African-American character to become a love interest. Appearance Joe is a dark skinned African American man with short black hair in a military style haircut, a groomed facial beard and olive green eyes. The player sometimes mistook his eyes being blue. Like Daryl Ortega who has a skull tattoo with roses on his left chest, Joe also has a tattoo of a lion's head on his left chest, a stud on his left ear and a scar on his left brow. He wore three outfits within his portrait as his first outfit is his casual outfit; a blue jersey jacket with yellow linings with a white short sleeved undershirt, jeans and sneakers. When he performs at Daryl's party, Joe wears a formal outfit in a darker shade of purple; a dark purple formal suit jacket with a matching purple collar, an indigo long sleeved button shirt which is partially opened to show the lion tattoo on his chest, black jeans and matching loafers. He also wears a two golden chain necklaces on his neck as one of them has a gold dog tag on the front. His third outfit has him wearing a jacket that was worn by rap performers, a white leather open jacket with black designs with an extended collar which also shows his chest and abs, gray pants with a black belt around his waist and leather shoes. He also wears two gold chain necklaces along with a large silver necklace on his neck, a silver ring on his right finger and purple sports sunglasses on his eyes. *When he was in shirtless, Joe has a muscular build similar to Adrian Walker from Blue Swan and his lion tattoo on his left chest is now exposed. He also had a ram tattoo along with black inked tattoos that reaches through his left arm. Unlike most love interests who wore trousers or jeans, Joe wears only a pair of black boxers with a white trim on the waistline which also shows his bare thighs and legs. He is also accessorized with several gold necklaces along with a gold cross pendant and three gold bracelets on his left wrist. Personality Joe is a loyal, friendly, optimistic and nice person. He is also stressed out because of his music tour due to his occupation as a famous singer and rapper and it's time restraints in work. He seemingly enjoys seeing the Ortega brothers including the player have screw-ups, thinking it was entertainment as well as being a moderator to the brothers when they had a massive fall out between them which leads him to get them inside of the villa to continue their argument. Joe is also willing to help the player whenever he can as she reveals to Daryl about her brother Jason's problems and he was the one to convince Daryl to help her out. In Chapter 3, Joe also shows his thoughtfulness due to his interest to the player when he takes her home with his Cadillac or gives her his flash drive so that she can listen to his new songs he had recorded. Season 1 Joe Kicks is a famous singer and rapper and also a friend of Daryl Ortega. He appears to see the player unexpectedly enters Daryl's villa and became suspicious to see her. It was the first time someone like the player would remark him due to his casual appearance. Joe finally introduced himself to the player as she allows him to follow her inside Daryl's villa. As they arrived inside, he turns off the music until Daryl arrives to see them and remarks on the player of her enthusiasm about luxury cars. After Daryl returns to the villa with the player, he saw them scolding her out as Matt arrives to see them. Joe and the player witnessed the quarrel between the two brothers as Daryl learns about the player's real occupation as an employee at Carter Corp and Matt's colleague. Both him and the player do their best to stop them from fighting. Afterwards, it was Joe who convinces Daryl to help the player from her brother's problems after she reveals it to them and her scamming acts towards him. Joe later meets up with the player again at Daryl's party at his villa which she compliments him on his formal outfit. By the time of both Daryl and the player's conversation, Joe sets a private concert for the party goers as his songs were impressed by the player which leads Daryl to get jealous of him. Joe is also the one who stopped the player from carjacking Daryl's Lamborghini following their romantic rendezvous with Daryl and the one she supposed to get distract by giving the people's performance. After the party, Joe is the one who takes the player home with his Cadillac Escalade. In Chapter 3, Joe gives her his flash drive so that she can hear his new songs he had composed before she went inside the villa to see Daryl. Then in Chapter 4, Joe was the one being sent by Matt to look after the player who works as a flag girl in the illegal car race and knowingly that Daryl can beat his opponents including the Spyder and a Porsche. Despite the player who is oblivious and being suspicious, Joe actually gets interested to her and both him and Daryl begins to argue because of the player. In Chapter 5, the player leaves them because both men had made her as a prize trophy. Gallery Daryl Bad Ending (Joe).jpg MC,Daryl&Joe FB Edit.jpg Joe Ad.png Joe&MC.jpg Daryl Bad Ending Image (Joe).jpg Other Looks '''Joe's Styles Joe_formal.jpg 20200213_001152.jpg Joe's_Rap_Outfit.png Trivia * Joe's main appearance bears a striking resemblance to the famous singer and rapper Kanye West as he and Kanye West share their occupation between both a singer and rapper. **All of Joe's outfits is based on Kanye West and his appearances in the music videos. **When he sings his popular songs to the party goers, is just like how Kanye West performed at various concerts. * He was the third love interest to show an interest in music which is both singing and rapping. The first is Colin Spencer and the other being Peter Bartholy. * Upon his introduction, the player remarks him for being the celebrity Mr. T due to his rapper appearance. *His shirtless appearance bears a resemblance to the real life singer Usher in some of his music videos. *The black inked tattoos on his left arm resembling WWE Superstar Kevin Owens' black inked tattoos which is connected to both wolf and bull tattoos on his right arm. Category:Male Category:Carter Corp Category:Love Interests Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Protagonists Category:Musicians Category:Celebrities Category:Second Love Interests Category:Wealthy Category:Socialites